Tears
by RIOTtwilight
Summary: Based on the preview of When I Get You Alone from "Silly Love Songs". Klaine.


"_And I want you so bad," _The words came out of Blaine's mouth like velvet, but the only problem was, it wasn't directed towards me. My lip began to quiver as I attempted to keep singing. My heart was breaking into a million pieces and my knees were weak. _I was helping Blaine serenade a guy? In a GAP store nontheless? Can't get get better taste than that? I mean, at least a cashier at a Gucci store. Or better yet, why not me? _I finally had enough and stood off to the side, watching my fellow Warblers help Blaine win this man over. This guy had a blonde mess on his head and tacky clothing…and trying to get away from Blaine while he sang. If Blaine serenaded me I would be sobbing my eyes out and grinning until my cheeks fell off. I couldn't take it anymore once the song ended, I ran out of the GAP and sat outside on the curb, my face in my hands. I heard someone follow me and sit next to me, so I slowly looked up at them, my face obviously red and stained with tears. David took one look at me and knew what was going on. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes for a second, trying to think of what to say.

"Don't worry about it David, there's nothing that can fix this," I said, whipping my tears away with my hand. David looked at me and patted my back.

"Kurt, I will help you win Blaine over." He promised me. I shook my head and looked down at my feet.

"He's obviously in love with GAP man." I sniffed, trying not to tear up again. David sighed and patted my back again.

"Well GAP guy doesn't feel the same way about Blaine. He's his ex boyfriend. Blaine has been so upset over the break up for months, and he can't get over him. He's in denial, really. I think once he realizes that you like him, he'll move on." He explained. I sighed, lifting my head up a little. I looked at David and embraced him.

"Thank you for the help," I said, standing up off of the concrete and brushing my bottom off of dirt. David stood up and grinned.

"Any time Kurt. I will help you win Blaine over, I promise." he gave him a small wink and walked with the rest of the warblers down the street. Kurt followed, slightly behind the rest of the group. Blaine looked upset as well, obviously rejected by blondie. Blaine glanced back at me and I looked away instantly, I could not make eye contact with him. We finally reached Dalton Academy and I wandered from the group of boys to go to my room. I needed to get away from everyone and put some Celine Dion on in my room and cry. I took off my blazer and drapped it onto my desk chair and then plopped onto my bed, my lying sideways with my head on the pillow. The music flowed from the speakers as the tears flowed from my eyes onto my soft pillow. I heard a soft knock on the door and I didn't move. The knock became slightly louder, seeming urgent.

"Who is it?" I murmured, my voice obviously telling signs that I was crying. The door opened slightly, revealing Blaine, the last person I needed to see right now. He slid into the room and quietly shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of my bed. We were silent for at least a minute, Blaine looking down at the floor, and I staring at his back. He turned to face me and sighed.

"Kurt," his brown eyes burning with sorrow, "I want you to know, I made a big mistake today." He shook his head at his own stupidity. I glanced up at the beautiful boy in front of me and tilted my head in confusion.

"What did you do wrong, Blaine?" my voice cracked and my throat was drying up from crying. Blaine took one of my hands into both of his and stared deep into my eyes.

"I didn't sing to you, Kurt." The words came out of his mouth and I couldn't believe them. Where was this coming from? One minute he was sernading Jackson Rathbone's stunt double, the next he wants me?

"What happened to—" I tried to say, but Blaine cut me off by leaning in and kissing me. My mind was racing as fast as my heart. My heart must have been pounding out of my chest onto Blaine's. He cupped his hands around my face and the kiss deepened. I put my hands on his hips and kissed him back. Slowly, Blaines lips retreated off of mine and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"That was your first kiss." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my face. I shut my eyes and tears flowed from them once again, but for the first time today, they were tears of joy.


End file.
